To Annoy a Werewolf
by Mavelus
Summary: In memory of our dear Padfoot. (first HP fic! Enjoy!) ^-^ R/R (flames laughed at and used for B-B-Q and other useful things!


To Annoy a Werewolf  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic! I've just finished the fifth book, so, in memory of our dear Padfoot, I present to you this beautiful short. R/S implied! R/R ^-^ Flamers will be laughed at and flames shall be used to burn Snape on the stake!!!  
  
A/N: Dedicated to Koa. =) You were the first to read this (sniff) You've. inspired me so to post! Thank you! (cries) I've revised it so it sounds better!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a cardboard box and shaving cream! DON'T SUE!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Sirius Black slouched on the squishy armchair beside the fire in the Gryffindor common room, bored out of his mind. Students were up in their dorms, sleeping as it was midnight, so the usually noisy room was empty.  
  
Not much to do since Sirius's best friend James Potter took his girlfriend Lily Evans out to the Hogsmeade to snog or something along those lines. His other friend, Peter Pettigrew, took the fall of Sirius's exploding cauldron in the Dungeons during Potions Class. So, he had detention with the Care Taker, Argus Filch.  
  
The only other form within the common room that night was Remus Lupin, who sat at a round table finishing his charms homework (which, might I add, isn't due for another week).  
  
"Hey, Remus?" Sirius said looking over at his friend.  
  
He said nothing, just dipped his quill in the black ink and checked his charms book ("Charming the Ages" by Anna Spellwiggle) for some fact.  
  
Blinking, Sirius thought he didn't here him. "Remus?" he said a bit louder.  
  
No response. A little bit louder, "Remus?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"REMUS?"  
  
Remus responded with a yawn, turning a page in his charms book.  
  
Getting up, Sirius went over to see what his friend was working on:  
  
Intercepting Charms  
  
By: Remus J. Lupin  
  
"Homework, Moony?" he said calling his friend by his nickname. "You really need to give it a rest, it's not due for another week!"  
  
Remus ignored him.  
  
"Rem?"  
  
Scratch, scratch, scratch, dip, droplet, scratch, scratch. was the only response.  
  
"Remmy? Reme? Rem? Rem-dalacrem!" Sirius yelled. But his attempts were futile, the young werewolf kept his eyes glued to his paper.  
  
"Earth to Moony, report!" Sirius made space communicator noises, "Earth to Remus!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Houston, we have a problem." Sirius poked Remus in the arm. "Remmy-poo? Anyone home?" he even tried knocking the werewolf on the head lightly. "Empty headed, are we?"  
  
Remus just acted as though nobody was there and continued his report. Hating to be ignored, Sirius tried what he did to get his mother to listen. whining.  
  
"Remmy, I wanna play! I want ice cream! I want to blow up Snape! I want apples! I want oranges! Are you ignoring me?! I hate being ignored!" all this was said in an annoying high pitch whiney tone.  
  
Remus. ignored him.  
  
Sirius pouted and whimpered like a puppy being rejected.  
  
That failed.  
  
"I'm sssssssooooooo bored!" Sirius whined adding the whimper.  
  
Remus continued to write as though he couldn't hear him.  
  
Sirius tried whispering in his ear, "Remus. this is your conscience speaking, stop ignoring Sirius." Of course, that didn't work.  
  
"WHIKKY WHIKKY WHOO!!!" Sirius screamed in the werewolf's sensitive ears.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"MOONY! There's a giant green chicken floating above your head!" That trick didn't work, it never did.  
  
"I have not yet begun to fight!" Sirius said dramatically raising his hand in the air.  
  
Remus continued to ignore him.  
  
He wasn't going to give up that easily! Growling in exasperation (and running out of ideas) he tackled Remus to the floor.  
  
"Oof!" Remus winced landing on his backside, Sirius pinning him. "What was that for?!"  
  
His fellow Marauder said nothing, just grinned. Remus glared up at him, but the other boy's smile never faltered. Leaning forward Sirius pressed his lips to his, kissing him gently. Remus froze, eyes wide with shock, and jumped slightly when Sirius nibbled his lip. After a moment he relaxed, enjoying the tickling sensation on his lips. Closing his eyes he leaned in.  
  
Sirius pulled away, and Remus opened his eyes to see the other boy grinning. He was slightly disappointed, not that Sirius was a bad kisser, and it was the fact that it was too short.  
  
"You have my attention," Remus breathed, "what do you want?"  
  
Sirius snuggled against the werewolf's chest with a soft smile, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."  
  
END! 


End file.
